A memory cell in an integrated circuit (IC) may include a transfer device such as a transistor and an associated capacitor. The transistor is a solid state semiconductor device which can be used for amplification, switching, voltage stabilization, signal modulation and many other functions. Generally, a transistor has three terminals, and a voltage applied to a specific one of the terminals controls current flowing between the other two terminals. One type of transistor is known as the field effect transistor (FET). The capacitor, which is typically formed in a portion of a trench, consists of a pair of conductive plates (electrodes), which are separated from each other by a node dielectric material. Information or data is stored in the memory cell in the form of charge accumulated on the capacitor. Since capacitors leak charge (generally, a capacitor is only useful for temporarily storing an electrical charge), the information (data) eventually fades unless the capacitor charge is refreshed (read, and re-written) periodically, such as every 64 ms (milliseconds).
DRAM (eDRAM)
Generally, the DRAM cells discussed herein comprise a capacitor formed in a deep trench (DT) in a substrate, and an “access transistor” formed on the surface of the substrate adjacent and atop the capacitor. The capacitor (“DT capacitor”) generally comprises a first conductive electrode called the “buried plate” which is a heavily doped region of the substrate surrounding the trench, a thin layer of insulating material such as oxide lining the trench, and a second conductive electrode such as a heavily doped polycrystalline plug (or “node”) disposed within the trench. The transistor may comprise a FET having one of its source/drain (S/D) terminals connected to (or an extension of) the second electrode (node) of the capacitor.
FIG. 1 illustrates a DRAM cell 100 of the prior art, generally comprising an access transistor and an associated cell capacitor. The DRAM cell is generally formed, as follows.
Beginning with a semiconductor substrate 102, a deep trench (DT) 110 is formed, extending into the substrate 102, from a top (as viewed) surface thereof. The substrate 102 may comprise a SOI substrate having a layer 106 of silicon (SOI) on top of an insulating layer 104 which is atop the underlying silicon substrate 102. The insulating layer 104 typically comprises buried oxide (BOX). The deep trench (DT) 110 is for forming the cell capacitor (or “DT capacitor”), as follows. The trench 110 may have a width of about 50 nm to 200 nm and a depth of 1000 nm to 10000 nm, by way of example.
The cell capacitor generally comprises a first conductor called the “buried plate” which is a heavily doped region 112 of the substrate surrounding the trench 110, a thin layer 114 of insulating material lining the trench 110, and a second conductor 116 such as a heavily doped polycrystalline plug (or “node”, “DT poly”) disposed within the trench 110. A cell transistor (“access transistor”) 120 may comprise a FET having one of its source/drain (S/D) terminals connected to (or an extension of) the second conductor (node) of the capacitor, as follows.
The FET 120 comprises two spaced-apart diffusions, 122 and 124, within the surface of the substrate 102—one of which will serve as the “source” and the other of which will serve as the “drain” (D) of the transistor 120. The space between the two diffusion areas is called the “channel” (and is approximately where the legend “SOI” appears). A thin dielectric layer 126 is disposed on the substrate above the channel, and a “gate” structure (G) 128 is disposed over the dielectric layer 126, thus also atop the channel. (The dielectric under the gate is also commonly referred to as “gate oxide” or “gate dielectric”.) The gate 128 may be a portion of an elongate wordline (WL).
In modern CMOS technology, shallow trench isolation (STI) is commonly used to isolate one (or more) transistors from other transistors, for both logic and memory. As shown in FIG. 1, a shallow trench 132 may be formed, surrounding the access transistor 120 (only one side of the transistor is shown). Note that the trench 132 extends over the DT (node) poly 116, a top portion of which is adjacent the drain (D) of the transistor 120. Therefore, the trench 132 is less deep (thinner) over the DT poly 116 and immediately adjacent the drain (D) of the transistor 120, and may be deeper (thicker) further from the drain (D) of the transistor 120 (and, as shown, over top portion of the DT poly 116 which is distal from (not immediately adjacent to) the drain (D) of the transistor 120.
The STI trench 132 may be filled with an insulating material, such as oxide (STI oxide) 134. Because of the thin/thick trench geometry which has been described, the STI oxide will exhibit a thin portion 134a where it is proximal (adjacent to) the drain (D) of the transistor 120, and a thicker portion where it is distal from (not immediately adjacent to) the drain (D) of the transistor 120.
Although not shown, the deep trench (DT) may be “bottle-shaped”, such that it is wider in the substrate under the BOX, and a thinner bottleneck portion of the trench extends through the BOX (and overlying SOI, not shown). The deep trench is typically filled with poly (DT Poly, compare 116), there is a lining of insulator (compare 114), and the trench is surrounded by the buried plate (compare 112). This forms deep trench capacitor, which is generally not limited to SOI.
FIG. 2 illustrates an SOI substrate 200 with pad films and a hard mask, and represents first step in an overall process of providing SOI protection for implanted buried plate.
The overall substrate 200 is an SOI-type substrate having a layer 206 of silicon (“SOI”) atop a buried oxide (BOX, insulator) layer 204, which is atop an underlying substrate 202 which may be a silicon substrate. The BOX layer 204 may have a thickness of 500-2500 Å (50-250 nm). The silicon (SOI) layer 206 may have a thickness of 50-200 Å (5-20 nm).
Pad films comprising a layer 208 of oxide and a layer 210 of nitride are disposed atop the SOI layer 206. The pad oxide layer 208 may have a thickness of 10-20 Å (1-2 nm), and the pad nitride layer 210 may have a thickness of 400-1500 Å (40-150 nm).
SOI Substrates
Silicon on insulator technology (SOI) refers to the use of a layered silicon-insulator-silicon substrate in place of conventional silicon substrates in semiconductor manufacturing, especially microelectronics. SOI-based devices differ from conventional silicon-built devices in that the silicon junction is above an electrical insulator, typically silicon dioxide or (less commonly) sapphire. The choice of insulator depends largely on intended application, with sapphire being used for radiation-sensitive applications and silicon oxide preferred for improved performance and diminished short channel effects in microelectronics devices. The precise thickness of the insulating layer and topmost silicon layer also vary widely with the intended application.
SiO2-based SOI substrates (or wafers) can be produced by several methods:                SIMOX—Separation by IMplantation of OXygen—uses an oxygen ion beam implantation process followed by high temperature annealing to create a buried SiO2 layer.        Wafer Bonding—the insulating layer is formed by directly bonding oxidized silicon with a second substrate. The majority of the second substrate is subsequently removed, the remnants forming the topmost Si layer.        Seed methods—wherein the topmost Si layer is grown directly on the insulator. Seed methods require some sort of template for homoepitaxy, which may be achieved by chemical treatment of the insulator, an appropriately oriented crystalline insulator, or vias through the insulator from the underlying substrate.        